Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle vie
by hpotter-inuyasha
Summary: Dans cette fic je raconte la vie des héros de H.P. et leurs sentiments et vécus mais leur vie va être bouleversé par un évènement insolite, je n'en dit pas plus et bonne lecture


**Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle vie :**

Hermione Granger, à Londres (1 an après la bataille)

Le 31 juillet nous nous sommes tous réunis chez Harry au 12 Square Grimaud pour fêter ses 19 ans. Cela fait un an que la guerre est finie, et qu'on a tous repris une vie normale, enfin aussi normale que peut l'être la vie d'un sorcier. Harry était toujours avec Ginny Weasley et vit au Square Grimaud avec Teddy son filleul, Ginny et lui ils ont passés les vacances ensemble. Lors de la bataille Ron m'a embrassé, je vous l'ai déjà dit,. Non ? Et bah maintenant vous savez. On a acheté un appartement à Londres près du Ministère de la Magie, et de Saint-Mangouste, cars je fais des études pour être infirmière. Luna et Neville ont annoncés leurs fiançailles, et Fleur et Bill attendent un enfant, bref tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Bien sûr pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, Ginny était présente, tout comme Ron, Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, Hagrid, qui avait repris son poste de garde-chasse à Poudlard, Luna, Neville, et Teddy Lupin, qui a 1 an maintenant, et MacGonnagal en tant que représentante de l'Ordre du Phénix . Macgo a embauché Harry et Ron pour la rentrée pour protéger Poudlard. Bien sur les garçons ont accepté, ils étaient trop heureux de revenir a Poudlard, et après la fête la nouvelle directrice proposa à Neville d'être le nouveau professeur de botanique, a Luna de remplacer Hagrid comme professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, et elle m'a proposé de remplacer Mme Pomfresh qui veut prendre sa retraite. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! On va tous être réunis à Poudlard ! Comme avant ! Ginny est vraiment heureuse elle est en 7ème année et on va pouvoir vivre à l'école et la voir tous les jours, et je n'aurais pas à me séparer de Ron à la rentrée ! Vers la fin du mois d'août Macgo nous envoya nos instructions et la liste des enseignants :

Astronomie= Aurora Sinistra

Divination= Lavanda Brown

Potion=Drago Malefoy

Botanique=Neville Londubat

Métamorphose=Cho Chang

Sortilège=Filius Flitwick

Arithmancie= Septima Vector

Défense contre les forces du mal= Blaise Zabini

Vol=Angelina Johnson

Drago Malfoy, chez lui avec Blaise Zabini :

Drago-Ça y est, c'est officiel ! On est prof tous les deux !

Blaise- C'est qui les autres profs ?

-Tient le parchemin, Macgo m'a parlé de Potter et de Weasley, ils vont protéger l'école et Granger va être l infirmière. Il vaut mieux ne pas tomber malade cette année…

-Tu crois qu'on devrait aller leur parler avant la rentrée ?

-Non MacGonnagal s'en chargera surement.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison mais je préfère leurs parler moi-même, j'espère que cette année se déroulera sans incidents et qu'aucun d entre eux nous attaquera ou essayera de nous tuer.

- Le ministère de la Magie nous a innocentés et au besoin on pourrait boire du véritasserum et leur raconter ce qui c'est vraiment passé tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Cette année avait été très dure pour Drago, en quelques heures toute sa vie avait basculé, le monde sorcier le détestait encore plus qu'avant, il risquait de finir sa vie a Askaban alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'essayer de pas ce faire tuer pendant la bataille. Heureusement avec l'aide de Rogue, qui grâce a un antidote s'en était sorti il avait pu être innocenté. C'est pendant cette période qu'il s était rapproché de Blaise, il était dans la même situation que lui, et ils étaient devenus amis. En y repensant bien Blaise était le premier vrai ami que Drago n'ait jamais eu. A partir de ce jour ils vivaient ensemble dans un petit immeuble a Londres et quand MacGonnagal en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard était venu les voir pour les embaucher tous les deux ils n'avaient pas hésité Mais il restait un problème le reste du personnel allait les détester car ce n'étaient autres que les Griffondors les plus connus de leur année.

Le 1er Septembre devant la voie 9¾ :

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna se préparaient a passer le mur de la gare moldue, ils étaient tous très heureux et éxités de revoir Poudlard, qui avait été comme une deuxième maison pour eux, lorsque Ron pâlit soudainement et commença a sortir sa baguette tout le monde se retourna et le groupe découvrit Blaize Zabini et Drago Malfoy habillés en moldus, tenant chacun leurs valises et un hibou. Si Hermione n'avait pas été la Ron ce serait sans doute jeté sur les deux hommes, qui d'après lui avaient tué son frère, Fred. Les deux Serpentards s approchèrent doucement du groupe :

Drago- On est désolé, vraiment désolé, pour vos amis et votre famille morte durant la bataille, je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. J aimerais que vous acceptiez nos excuses. Sachez qu'on n'a pas vraiment participé a la guerre je n'ai tué personne, j'ai juste évité de mourir.

Blaize- Je sais que nos excuses ne servent pas a grande chose et que vous devez nous détester, je vous comprends, durant la bataille j'ai perdu mon père et ma fiancée, Pansy. Vous devez vous demander ce qu'on fait ici, Mme MacGonnagal nous a proposé un poste de professeur à Poudlard tout comme à vous. Elle ne vous a rien dit car on voulait vous parler en personne et vous n'auriez pas accepté autrement. J'espère que cette année vous nous donneriez une nouvelle chance et peut-être un jour vous arriverez à nous apprécier même si je ne m'y attend pas vraiment.

Durant ce discours les Griffondors s'étaient décomposés, ils n'auraient, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, pensé que le Prince des Serpentards s excuserait un jour de ce qu'il avait fait. Ron quand Drago avait parlé des morts s était mit à trembler puis au fur et a mesure s'était calmé et il paraissait même détendu. Hermione qui n'avait pas bronché s'avança alors :

Hermione-Vos excuses ne changent pas grand-chose, les morts ne reviendront pas a la vie comme par magie, mais j'apprécie votre geste. C'est courageux de votre part de venir vous excuser comme ça quand on est supérieurs en nombre et cela prouve aussi que vous avez un cœur. J'accepte vos excuses, et je pense que je parle pour nous tous, recommençons tout a zéro : Enchanté je m'appelle Hermione Granger et cette année je serais l'infirmière de Poudlard. Hermione affichait maintenant un énorme sourire que les deux Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher de qualifier de magnifique. Le reste du groupe avait approuvé Hermione et s'était approché des deux hommes en vert, même si Ron était un peu moins sur de lui que les autres et était resté en arrière. Ainsi ils traversèrent tous ensemble en montèrent dans le Poudlard-Express ou une MacGonnagal ravie de les retrouver tous en vie les attendait.


End file.
